


Business Dealings

by ForFutureReference



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia is sports, Implications as to how toxic the NHL is, Zimbits is a background plot point, implied racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFutureReference/pseuds/ForFutureReference
Summary: In the wake of Bitty and Jack's kiss, some use the moment to seize an opportunity. Takes place after the first few episodes of Year Four.





	Business Dealings

“Thank you for making time on such short notice and during what must be a busy time for you.”

Mama’s words accompany a slow stirring of her tea as the morning rays reflected by the Financial District skyline bathe her in warm dappled light.

Before us is a projection of Georgia Martin, the Falc's assistant GM, situated from her office with the Rhode Island State House in the backdrop. “Don’t worry about it, Dr. Nurse,” she replies with a grin. “It’s a welcome change in pace from all the reporters.”

Mama gives a smile of her own through the curling tendrils of sunlight-illuminated vapor rising up from her cup. “No doubt. In any case let me first offer belated congratulations to you and your team on an amazing and well-earned victory. That was quite a nail-biter the whole way through.”

“Thanks. I have to say that we’re still running on that high.”  _That’s probably all they’re running on. That and coffee._ I’ve been around enough power players to know that she’s probably keeping it all together by sheer will despite it being a week since Jack clinched the win in fucking overtime.  

“Yes, you could imagine how ecstatic my son was at seeing his old captain make the winning shot.”

Martin’s eyes aim in my direction. Pretty sure that she’s still wondering what a college kid is doing sitting next to his mother during a meeting of this magnitude. “‘Nursey’, right? Number Twenty-eight? That was an impressive slapshot in your last game against Harvard. Amazing synchronization with Twenty-four as well; you two make quite the pair.”

I almost choke on my drink. “Thanks, ma’am.”

“Jack never hesitates to share highlights from Samwell with us.” Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me. It would surprise me even less if ninety percent of the highlights involve Bitty.

“We’re quite proud of him,” Mama remarks with a smirk. “But you know that just gushing over player performance is not why I called.”

Martin leans back and apprises both of us before putting all of her focus back on Mama. “You’re interested in sponsoring.”

“Or a partnership. Whichever is going to be a more effective use of our resources.”

“Well, I can’t say I’d mind. We’ve had people and companies lining up ever since we went to the playoffs,” she explains before blinking owlishly at us. “But that isn’t the case with your offer, is it.”

“You are correct,” Mama affirms while setting the cup down. “I’m not interested in any donations going into salaries or sports equipment. Overall, if it was about the game, I’d have sponsored the Rangers a long time ago. They have history after all.”

“And are the home team,” Martin adds wryly.

That’s dismissed with an airy wave. “Yes, New York is my home and where we are headquartered, but we’re also not bound to a single metropolitan area… or nation for that matter. Some will throw a fuss in regards to us supporting an out-of-town team… but, well, it’s not like this company is a stranger to protests.”

“Hashtag ‘fight the power’…” I mutter under my breath while forcibly keeping my eyes from rolling.

Don’t get me wrong. I’m the first to criticize Mama for her business and r&d practices, but sometimes the arguments put forward by others are downright ridiculous. That many of her critics are hyper-privileged white dudes — “kale-munching, latte-guzzling tankies” as a certain ginger loves to say — makes their motives all the more suspicious.

If Martin hears me, she shows no sign. “So why  _are_ you interested in us?”

Mama simply taps on her tablet to bring a single video up to view. The video is of Jack and Bitty kissing on the center ice; their full attention focused on each other despite being surrounded by strangers and the media.

In the wake of the game’s end, I was possessed by the high of the win. There may have been a lot of shouting. There may have been a lot of hugging while jumping up and down. Stuff may have flown through the air. I may have danced on Jack’s countertop. Whatever the case, the mood shared between me and my fellow Frogs was electric.

However, he moment I saw the two embrace, surprise overtook that elation and—

Well, the details regarding me aren’t important. … No matter what may fellow Frogs may have chirped.

What  _was_ important was the reaction from my family. Mama and Papa, still looked stunned when I came back to The City. Even Sis was at a complete loss for words.

They didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t hard to figure out the unsaid question that was packaged in their pointed stares: How did we all manage to keep this secret for over half-a-year? Not sure if I should be pleased or miffed at that.

In any case, the SMH group chat is still on fire, and Dex and Chowder are now discussing with the older guys strategies to head off those who wish to intrude upon our lives.

There’s discussion in the media about the fact that “Zimmermann’s boyfriend” —it’s entertaining to watch sports commentators out there struggle saying that — is going to be the first out NCAA men's ice hockey captain. And with that publicity, there has already been a slew of… opinions.  

“The thing is,” Mama continues, “while this is spectacular news, it in itself is not what prompted me to make the call.”

She switches the footage to show statements from Martin and the older Falconers. regarding Jack’s orientation and his relationship with Bitty. Suffice to say, they were more expressive and detailed than Jack.

“Were you serious about what you said in front of the cameras? It  _is_ a risky move.” Not only accepting Jack in the team, but also being so vocal in his defense.

“Of course it’s risky,” concedes Martin. Then her eyes light up with the kind of fiery passion that must have caused opponents to wet themselves while she was in skates. “But this isn’t just PR. When Jack came out to me, I told him the kind of organization that I wanted the Falcs to be. One that went beyond what should be common decency and actually towards raising the bar for the League as a whole.”

A smile graces Mama’s lips. “And  _that’s_ why I’ve expressed my interest,” she states before turning to me. “And I will admit that, beyond general morals and principles, I have a personal reason for throwing in my support.

“Derek?”

_Shit, is it my turn already?_

I turn my chill up to maximum in the hope that my jitters don’t show. “I’ll say off the bat that I’m not straight. Personally not attached to labels. What matters is that I’ve been out and comfortable for some time now. Helps that Samwell’s welcoming.” A breath. “Hasn’t always been the case, and even if I was interested in going pro — with no disrespect, I’m not — the nature of the League is a major sticky point. Not just about my orientation but also… you know…” I wave my hand around my face for emphasis.

I know Martin gets the point when she lets her composure slip with a grimace and say, “I take you’ve read some of the articles focusing on Thirdy. We crack down pretty hard on such behavior at home, but some away venues are more lenient about what’s said on the ice or from the stands unless the media is breathing down their necks.”

“And the media is sometimes the problem,” I add. After Martin gives a weary nod, I get myself back on track: “I have mad respect and support for groups like You Can Play, which I know the Falcs have been active in. However, considering how many times players have been disciplined, it’s clear that speaking out against bigotry reactively can only do so much. So while I do think advocacy groups are important, teams themselves should take the initiative.

“Ever since Jack came out to the Falcs, you and his teammates have shown it’s a real possibility. You’ve been walking the walk; including by making sure his secret was secure until the kiss. And when that happened, all the statements made so far have been matter-of-fact support.

“So while I’m a fan of the Falcs because of Jack, all of this makes me think that the team is a bar setter in all the right ways.”

I might as well been swimming underwater the whole while, as I end my speech with a need to gasp for air. Mama uses my recovery as a point to enter back in:

“Some may think that just means there is bias affecting my decision. I counter that bias informs a lot of our decisions. In this case, is it a bad thing?” she posits. “Overall, my hope is that our involvement the Falconers isn’t just to promote greater inclusivity in professional sports, but also to start other social programs.

“And while it may be hard to tell, know that I’m not just doing this for PR points.”

If anything, Mama’s taking a risk with this as not all of her clients may approve of her activism.

“Don’t worry about that, Dr. Nurse. If I thought you were just jumping on the publicity bandwagon, I would have told you to wait with the other potential sponsors as we get our bearings straight,” assures Martin. “So let’s just say you’ve had my attention for some time.”

“Excellent! And I must say, it’s not like we don’t already have the perfect symbol for such a partnership.”

To punctuate her statement, Mama pans and zooms the cam to focus in on one of the office's windows. As if on cue, one of our Peregrines lands on the ledge with a freshly-killed pigeon to feed her fluffy babies.

As morbid as the sight is, it still makes Martin bark out a laugh in wide-eyed surprise and delight. “Didn’t expect that. But you’re right; they are quite appropriate. I’m sure Tater would be delighted to incorporate them into FalcTV.”

“Once we finalize this, your team will always be welcome to visit our headquarters. Which reminds me: Derek, you may go.”

I take the cue. As I get up, I bow my head in farewell to Martin and give Mama a gentle peck on her temple.  I may question some of the things Mama is responsible for, but there is no question that she does a lot of good. The arrangement in the works right now is testament to that good.

With that in mind, I make my retreat out of the office. Behind me, I can hear Mama gearing up and setting pleasantries aside:

“So… let’s talk business…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Nursey's mom is a corporate overlord (which I mean in an admiring way) with an doctorate.
> 
> And yep, Peregrine Falcons nest outside her main office, which is in the Woolworth Building.
> 
> Fic is also on my [tumblr](http://randomnoteforfuturereference.tumblr.com), which I invite y'all to come and say hi.


End file.
